Historia o Czarnym Psie
Cześć! Nazywam się Christian. Ostatnio w mojej rodzinie działo się dużo... nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, że tak się wyrażę. Ale to za chwilę. Najpierw ogólny opis: aktualnie mam 14 lat, a moja thumb|Tak prawdopodobnie wyglądał Masterkuzynka Ginny, której dotyczy cała historia, 12. Ja mieszkam w okolicach Warszawy, a ona w niedużym miasteczku pod Krakowem. To właśnie tam zdarzyły się rzeczy, o których lepiej zapomnieć. Jak dobrze, że mnie tam wtedy nie było! Jak co roku, razem z rodzicami spędzaliśmy dwa tygodnie wakacji u rodziców Ginny. Droga była długa, ale ja byłem zbyt podekscytowany, żeby się tym przejmować. Ginny zawsze marzyła o posiadaniu psa, a ciocia i wujek w końcu pozwolili na przygarnięcie czworonoga. Ja nie mam zwierzaków, więc cieszyłem się, że będę przy wybieraniu psa dla Gin. Na miejscu zostałem przywitany serią uścisków od cioci i wujka, a potem od kuzynki. Rozpakowałem się, (miałem pokój z Ginny) a potem poszedłem na obiad. Przy stole głównym tematem był oczywiście pies. A, czy będzie rasowy, czy mały, czy duży itd. Po obiedzie poszedłem z Gin na łąkę znajdującą się blisko jej domu. Od zawsze tam chodziliśmy. Zaczęliśmy się gonić. W pewnym momencie ona zatrzymała się i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Podbiegłem do niej. - Coś nie tak, Gin? Wtedy odwróciła się i popatrzyła na mnie martwym wzrokiem, który zdawał się mówić: Jestem opętana uciekaj. Na początku trochę się przeraziłem, a potem zacząłem się śmiać. Gin, też nie utrzymała poważnej miny długo i również wybuchła śmiechem. Znam ją zbyt dobrze, zawsze tak robi, kiedy przyjeżdżam. Próbuje mnie nastraszyć, za każdym razem, z takim samym skutkiem. Następnego dnia byliśmy już w schronisku, aby wybrać nowego domownika. Podobno pies jest najlepszym przyjacielem człowieka. Po tym co się zdarzyło już nigdy w to nie uwierzę. Staliśmy w pomieszczeniu pełnym klatek z psami, każdy patrzył błagalnym wzrokiem, by zabrać właśnie jego. Stanąłem i nie mogłem się poruszać. Tyle oczu wgapionych we mnie. To straszne w jakich warunkach trzyma się psy. Ginny rozglądała się przez chwilę. Wkrótce jednak skupiła wzrok na młodym, czarnym psie ze złotymi oczami. Kundelek trochę przypominał wilczura. Gin kucnęła przed jego klatką po czym stwierdziła, że właśnie ten piesek jest odpowiedni. Niekoniecznie wszystkim się to spodobało, jednak ona była nieubłagana. Staneło na tym, że wieźliśmy do domu Gin czarnego psiaka, o imieniu Master. Zaraz po przybyciu na miejsce pies zaczął zwiedzać cały dom, wszystko wąchać i zabawnie merdać ogonem. Do końca dnia stał się największą atrakcją domu. Jednak ja już wtedy czułem coś dziwnego. Nie potrafiłem skupić wzroku na oczach Mastera. Albo patrzyłem na jedno, albo na drugie. Kiedy próbowałem spojrzeć w oba, do oczu napływałyy mi łzy i musiałem odwrócić wzrok. Pytałem rodziców, czy mam uczulenie na psią sierść. Odpowiedź była przecząca. Przez następne kilka dni mieliśmy okazje dowiadywać się jak wspaniałym towarzyszem był Master. Chodził ze mną i Gin na łąkę, umiał podawać łapę i zachowywał się jakby doskonale wiedział co ludzie do niego mówią. Osiem dni po adopcji zaczął się koszmar. Pies budził w nocy domowników by patrzeć na nich i skomleć. Na początku wszyscy myśleli, że jest chory więc zabraliśmy go do weterynarza. On wykrył u psa jakieś rany na szyji. Pies wyglądał jakby ktoś zaciskał na nim łańcuch. Weterynarz zajął się psem. Opatrzył mu rany, a my zabraliśmy go z powrotem do domu. Zanim wsiadłem do samochodu zobaczyłem, że facet, który opatrywał Mastera wymiotuje obok budynku. Informacją podzieliłem się jedynie z kuzynką, ona nie zareagowała w żaden szczególny sposób, więc nikomu więcej tego nie opowiadałem. Kiedy w środku nocy usłyszałem wycie, spojrzałem na Gin, leżącą obok mnie. Nie spała. - Też to słyszysz?- zapytałem. - Co?- w tym momencie wycie ucichło. - Już nic, zdawało mi się. Ginny obróciła się na bok i zasnęła, jednak coś nie dawało mi spać. Wstałem i postanowiłem się czegoś napić. Nigdy nie bałem się ciemności więc to nie sprawiło mi problemu. Przy wyjściu z pokoju zobaczyłem Mastera. Chciałem go pogłaskać, jednak on zaczął warczeć i wyszczerzył zęby. Uciekłem z powrotem do łóżka. Rano wszystko opowiedziałem rodzicom. Oczywiście wyskoczyli z odpowiedzią, że pewnie mi się przyśniło. Kiedy spytałem Gin czy pamięta jak się obudziłem, powiedziała, że nie budziła się w nocy i że nic nie pamięta. Następnego dnia z rodzicami stwierdziliśmy, że wstaniemy wcześnie rano by obejrzeć wschód słońca. Ciocia, wujek i Ginny stwierdzili, że nie będzie im się chciało tak wcześnie wstawać. Jak powiedzieli tak zrobili. Oni spokojnie spali kiedy my byliśmy na łące i podziwialiśmy widok. To co stało się w domu nie zostało do końca wyjaśnione pozwólcie, że opowiem to co usłyszałem od Gin: ,,Spokojnie sobie spałam, kiedy obudziło mnie skomlenie. Rozejrzałam się i zobaczyłam Mastera. Pocierał łapami o głowę i cicho piszczał. Zapytałam: Co jest Master? Wtedy on spojrzał na mnie. To był najgorszy widok jaki mogłam zobaczyć. Nie miał oczu, krew spływała mu po głowie, a gałki oczne leżały na podłodze całe we krwi. Pies otworzył pysk, wydał dźwięk jakby syczał, a wnętrze pyska wyglądało jakby było czymś sklejone, to coś ciągnęło się kiedy otwierał paszczę. Zaczęłam piszczeć, ale on mi przerwał. Rzucił się na mnie i rozerwał moje policzki. Nie miałam siły by go z siebie zrzucić. W ustach czułam smak krwi. Wtedy do pokoju weszli mama i tata z wiatrówką. Tata strzelił, ale pies schylił się i skoczył na tatę. Zaczął kąsać jego ciało, wszędzie tryskała czerwona, lepka ciecz. Mama próbowała zabrać psa od taty, ale kiedy ciągnęła go za futro, ono wypadało odkrywając śliską, szarą skórę. Cały czas piszczałam, nie wiedząc co robić. Twarz potwornie mnie bolała. Kiedy mama złapała psa za pysk i próbowała odciągnąć, on odgryzł jej dłoń. Dalej pamiętam jedynie wrzaski, krzyki, syczenie i jakieś głosy. Potem dowiedziałam się, że to ty z rodzicami zawiadomiłeś policję (...) Nazajutrz dowiedziałem się, że wujek nie żyje. A twarz Ginny jest w fatalnym stanie. Kiedy ją zobaczyłem prawie wrzasnąłem. Na lewym oku były plamy, a cała twarz była niezwykle blada i pokryta szwami. Lewe ucho w ogóle nie przypominało ucha. Przytuliłem ją na pocieszenie i rozpłakaliśmy się oboje. Mama Ginny przeżyła, a Gin musiała chodzić do psychologa, oraz musiała opowiadać policji co stało się tamtej nocy. Kiedy pytali co stało się z psem, ona odpowiadała, iż nic nie pamięta. Ciekawa była również przyczyna zgonu wujka. Lekarze stwierdzili, że zmarł na skutek zatrucia chemikaliami, ponieważ rany nie doprowadziły do wykrwawienia. Nocą przed naszym wyjazdem długo rozmawiałem z Ginny. W pewnym momencie zapytałem: - Gin...? Wszystkim mówisz, że nic nie pamiętasz... Ale ja cię znam, ty pamiętasz. Co się stało z tym psem? Ginny spojrzała na mnie tym lodowatym spojrzeniem, które normalnie powinno mnie rozbawić, jednak nie tym razem. Nagle Gin uśmiechnęła się, przez co szwy przy jej ustach puściły i wyciekło z nich trochę krwi. Po chwili otrzymałem krótką odpowiedź: -To nasza tajemnica. Kategoria:Opowiadania